Los Candados del corazón
by Qori de Cullen
Summary: ¿Cómo saber que es lo correcto?¿Como elegir a uno de los dos sin que el otro salga lastimado?¿Cómo puedo tomar esta decisión tan importante y difícil sola? Y sobre todo...¿Como romper con los candados del corazón? DamonXBellaXStefan
1. Chapter 1

Heyy soi Qori mi segundo fic!

* * *

Prefacio

¿Cómo saber que es lo correcto?

¿Cómo decidir entre uno de los dos, podré hacerlo?

¿Cómo escoger a uno sin que el otro salga lastimado?

Siempre habí sentido que me hacia falta algo

para ser completamente feliz

Pero... ¿como tomar esta desicion

tan importante sola?

Y sobre todo...

¿Como romper con los candados del corazón?

* * *

Heyyy ola ! este es el primer capi,descuiden los demás serán mucho más largos,xfa dejen reviews no soy nada sin reviews! besos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Hola aqui esta el segundo capi espero que les guste el punto de vista es de Bella,Damon y Stefan xfis dejen reviews chao nos vemos!

* * *

Empezando de Nuevo

POVBella

-Bella!Vamos cariño! o llegaremos tarde al aeropuerto grito Charlie ,mi padre,hoy era el gran día,el día de empezar una nueva vida,sin que los fantasmas del olvido me persiguieran, el día de ser una nueva Bella, había cambiado mucho desde aquel desastroso día en que la razón de mi existencia me había abandonado dejándome sola y perdida en el bosque...

_FLASHBACK_

_Era tarde Edward no me había hablado desde el día anterior,comenzaba a sentirme ansiosa y preocupada,desde el desastroso incidente en mi cumpleaños Edward había estado muy raro,lo veía despistado y últimamente había faltado a las ultimas dos clases,cuanto hubiera dado por que no hubiera sucedido nada,Jasper y Alice se habían ido por un tiempo, se sentían demasiado avergonzados Emmet y Rosalie habían regresado a Sudamérica y ahora Edward no me hablaba, por que tenia que ser tan torpe y estúpida?_

_Estacione el Camaro (había sido un obsequio por parte de Edward) sólo para encontrarme con que Edward me estaba esperando en la entrada del porche,su postura era relajada pero sus ojos se veían ansiosos y ligeramente preocupados._

_-Hola- dije cuando salí de mi hermoso auto-Podemos hablar?- pregunto él -Claro- respondí ,mientras me tomaba de la mano y me guiaba por el sendero que conducía al bosque, nos detuvimos en el borde del bosque._

_-Nos vamos-explico Edward con voz dura y fría-No comprendo-balbuce mientras intentaba encontrar el significado de esas dos simples palabras ,aunque algo me decía que no presagiaban algo bueno -Bella-hablo Edward con voz pausada como si se diera cuanta de mi estado de confusión y tratara de explicármelo sin lastimarme-No podemos seguir más tiempo aquí han empezado a sospechar de Carlisle,siempre tenemos que irnos-Dijiste tenemos no?-pregunte con voz rota ,apunto de echarme a llorar -Cuando digo tenemos... me refiero a mi familia y ami- dijo el como si no le importara que yo me quedara aquí sola._

_-Yo no..-comencé a decir-Bella no eres buena par mi !-me interrumpió el aparentemente irritado de que yo no comprendiera lo que el intentaba decirme-Entiende nos vamos solo yo me quede a qui a despedirme todos se han ido, no vamos a volver-soltó de repente como si no soportara lo que me estaba diciendo ,como si... le doliera, aunque sus ojos y voz demostraban lo contrario -Tu no...me amas?- pregunte intentado comprender-No, adiós Bella sera como si nunca hubiera existido- y con esas ocho simples palabras desapareció._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Cada célula de mi cuerpo seguía, repitiéndose una y otra vez esa frase, nunca dejaba de atormentarme matándome por dentro , burlándose de mi sufrimiento, pero hoy, hoy iniciaba una nueva vida ,me había preparado para esto, después de que Edward me abandonara caí en una profunda depresión hasta que un día me di cuenta de que no valía la pena estar sufriendo por alguien que no me quería ,era cierto que había sido mi primer amor pero hasta ahí ,no iba a dejar que siguiera destruyendo mi vida , me propuse empezar de nuevo volví con mis antiguos amigos, estudie, me metí a clases de danza y baile par mejorar mi equilibrio, a clases de defensa personal y hacía ejercicio diario , con lo que conseguí un cuerpo escultural, igual o tal vez incluso mejor que el de Rosalie, aprendí como defenderme tanto verbal como físicamente e incluso me volví mas sociable,abierta y mejore mi sentido de la moda pues ahora incluso tenía al menos 10 pares de zapatos de tacón alto (cosa que jamas habría usado antes), en fin todo parecía estar en orden para comenzar mi nueva vida.

Bajé las escaleras con 4 maletas; 2 llenas de ropa y maquillaje, una con mis libros favoritos, Cds, fotos recuerdos ,etc. y otra con mis zapatos, accesorios, laptop, i pad y demás cosas. -Wow! que bien te ves hija - comentó Charlie y la verdad esque estaba espectacular comparada con la Bella de hace 7 meses, me habia puesto una linda blusa de verano color salmon, shorts y una chaqueta y tacones a juego **(** . /search?q=ropa+de+verano&hl=es&tbo=u&tbm=isch&source=univ&sa=X&ei=wEAMUbqRHcSZrAGxxICoBA&sqi=2&ved=0CDAQsAQ&biw=1366&bih=667#hl=es&tbo=d&tbm=isch&sa=1&q=blusa+de+tirantes+y+short&oq=blusa+de+tirantes+y+short&gs_l=img.3...85649.94109.0.94..3116.4j15j1j2.22.0...0.0...1c.1. .-lBknmblkgs&bav=on.2,or.r_gc.r_pw.r_qf.&bvm=bv.41867550, &fp=9e4a12225a69313c&biw=1366&bih=667&imgrc=BdliuzHZ6LW_DM%3A%3BiTYsEVxXtX5NDM%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .es%252Fimagenes%252Fproductos%252Fimgprodbn% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .es%252Fofertas%252Fmujer% %3B341%3B386**) **

**-**Gracias Charlie-conteste con una sonrisa, me había puesto esto ya que había investigado y el pequeño pueblito a donde nos mudaríamos era soleado ,gracias a dios, al menos ahí no habría vampiros, se llamaba Mystic Falls un pequeño pueblo de Virginia, estaba situado en la costa Atlántica del lado sur de Estados Unidos, realmente estaba ansiosa por llegar.

Llegamos al aereopuerto justo a tiempo ,subimos al avion y pronto (al menos para mí) llegamos a Virginia, despues cada uno tomo su auto (Charlie su patrulla y yo mi Camaro) y parimos hacia Virginia ,por fin empezaba mi nueva vida.

POV Damon

149 años ,hace 149 años que ella murió,que mi vida terminó, hace 149 años Isabella Marie Swan se suicidó. La razón de mi existencia ya no esta aquí conmigo para disfrutar de la vida que teniamos por delante,ahora ya no sonrio igual, de echo nunca e dado una sonrisa sincera desde que la perdí.Asi que aquí estoy en Grill tomando otro vaso de whisky recordando todo lo bueno que pase con ella, su sonrisa ,su cabello,sus ojos, su Stefan como yo estamos consientes de esta fecha hoy 28 de marzo el ser más hermosos que halla pisado este mundo desapareció de la tierra, todos los días despierto esperando que sea un sueño ,una pesadilla, pues la culpa me carcome y el único consuelo que tengo es Elena, sus ojos y cabello color chocolate son tan parecidos y tan diferentes a la vez, pues no hay nada ni nadie que pueda superar la belleza de Isabella mi dulce Bella, sería muy fácil echarle la culpa a Stefan, y de echo eso es lo que hago , pero dentro de mi yo sé que los dos fuimos los causantes de su muerte y por eso recibimos el peor de los castigos, ser convertidos a vampiros, condenados a vivir el resto de la eternidad sin ella.

POV Stefan

Hoy es 28 de marzo el día en que Isabella Swan murió todo me recuerda a ella todos los dias todas las horas ,su fantasma me persigue ,porque se que jamas amaré a alguien como la ame a ella, jámas encontraré a una mejor persona , nuca la olvidaré

-...Stefan?-preguntó Elena, no le había estado poniendo atención ,la observe otra vez como todos los días ,pero esta vez con más intensidad , intentando convencerme a mí mismo de que era Bella, mi dulce Bella ,Elena tenía el cabello caoba pero no como el de Bella, el de ella era achocolatado con destellos rojizos al sol, los ojos de Elena eran cafés iguales a los de Bella pero los de esta última tenían un brillo que definitivamente Elena jamás superaría, era extraño pero fascinante, cuando Bella reía yo reía y las pocas veces que la ví llorar se me rompió el corazón, me sentí indefenso ,incapaz de hacer algo para calmar a mi amada, pero cuando sonreía su sonrisa era tan brillante y hermosa que me alegraba el día con tan solo mirarla.

Además de todo esto Bella también tenía un cuerpo escultural, era muy bella, por lo cual llamó la atención de Damon en cuanto este la vio aun recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos.

_FLASHBACK_

_-Stefan- llamó Padre desde su despacho, inmediatamente corrí a su encuentro, ya que el tono con el que me llamaba sugería que era algo importante, y no me equivocaba Padre estaba inclinado en su ancho escritorio de caoba pura, escribiendo y anotando en papeles con aspecto de importantes, se le veía muy apurado, cuando entré inmediatamente comenzó a hablar- Stefan, mañana va a venir alguien muy importante, es la hija de uno de mis mejores amigos, viene desde Italia, se hospedara con nosotros por unos cuantos meses, ya que su familia ha tenido problemas y en cuanto los solucionen ella podrá regresar-explicó Padre mientras firmaba otros cuantos documentos, no entendía el porque era importante , yo era todo un caballero y como siempre me comportaría-Por supuesto Padre, sino se te ofrece algo más me retiro- le respondí mientras me paraba y me acercaba hacía la puerta._

_-Stefan no has entendido verdad?-pregunto Padre levantando la vista de sus papeles para mirarme directamente a los ojos con una intensidad que tuve que bajar la mirada avergonzado de no haber comprendido-No Padre-susurré-Stefan ,Isabella Swan es una muy buena oportunidad para hacer dinero, si los juntamos a ustedes dos ,nos haríamos las dos familias más ricas de la ciudad así que tu trabajo es comprometerte con ella-me confío Padre en voz baja- aaa y también tu hermano Damon regresa en una semana- termino Padre volviendo a sus papeles.-Esta bien Padre con tu permiso-dije, y salí del despacho._

_Al día siguiente tal como Padre había anunciado llegó el carruaje que traía a Isabella, me había puesto unos de los trajes más elegantes que tenía para recibirla ,ya que según Padre debía causar una muy buena impresión con ella, cuando oí el carruaje entrar al jardín y detenerse en la entrada salí, el chofer abrió la puerta y ella salio, era tan hermosa como la puesta de sol, tan brillante como las estrellas y tan inocente como los rayos de luna, era delicada como una rosa pero fuerte y valiente como un león , no había alguna cosa que existiera en el mundo que se pudiera comparar con su belleza , no se de dónde saque la fuerza para presentarme-Mucho gusto soy Stefan...Stefan Salvatore- dije tomando su mano y depositando un suave beso en ella-Mucho gusto soy Isabella Marie Swan, pero puedes decirme Bella- respondió ella con una suave sonrisa , acompañada de la voz más hermosa que había escuchado jamás._

_Los días pasaron y Bella y yo nos hicimos buenos amigos, le gustaba quedarse conmigo a leer, sus autores favoritos eran Jane Austen y Emily Bronte le gustaba mucho la literatura clásica,amaba hacer días de campo o simplemente ir a pasear por la colina, se podía decir que eramos los mejores amigos, incluso Padre decía que ella estaba enamorada de mí, y me felicitaba por hacer muy bien mi trabajo ,pero a mi no me importaba lo que los demás dijeran yo realmente la amba._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-...¿Stefan?-pregunto Elena ,cada vez más desesperada porque no la escuchaba-¿Que perdón?-respondí -Ashhh nada olvídalo , acompáñame a Mystic Grill, quedé de verme ahí con Bonnie y Caroline- contestó ella mientras se poía de pie y comenzaba a caminar.

POVBella

Por fin llegamos, a nuestra nueva casa, era linda tenia que admitirlo, era de dos pisos y mucho más espaciosa que la anterior, pues tenia 4 recámaras en la parte superior, la sala,comedor, cocina ,los 2 baños ,el cuarto de lavado y un hermoso patio trasero, con un gigantesco roble, el cual se veía muy antiguo,-Bien Bella, a desempacar-comentó Charlie mientras se apresuraba a meter las maletas y dar indicaciones a los del camión de mudanzas.-Demonios!-exclamó Charlie- ¿Que pasa?-pregunté preocupada por que hubiera ratas o bichos en mi habitación -No hay luz, el alcalde Loockwood me advirtió que esto podía suceder,¿ podrías ir a su despacho e informarle?-preguntó mi padre, pffffff genial primer día y no hay luz, bueno mejor ahora que cuando anochezca -Claro- contesté al tiempo daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar hacia donde supuesta mente tenía que estar su oficina.

Mientras caminaba iba admirando el paisaje, no había duda de que Mystic Grills era un pueblo bastante pintoresco y mucho más bonito que Forks, bueno al menos aquí había sol, me encontre con el alcalde mientras caminaba por el centro y acordamos que pondrian la luz antes de las 3 de la tarde,le hablé a Charlie y el me contesto que estaba bien y que mientras tanto el desempacaría y yo fuera a investigar el pueblo,era realmente lindo , pero no tan pequeño como Forks, por lo que tuve que entrar a una cafeteria a comprar una botella de agua ,se llamaba Mystic Grill, era acogedora y luminosa, habia solo unas cuantas personas, dos chicas y un chico ,aunque lo que me llamo la atención de él fue que vestia de negro aunque ademas de eso había algo muy familiar en el, depronto me llegó un recuerdo tan rápido que me maree y tuve que sosterme de una mesa.

_FLASHBACK_

_Sólo pensaba en correr, Damon seguramente me iba a matar,subí por la colina que tantas veces había visitado para contemplar el hermoso paisaje que se extendía a mis pies y déspues comencé a trepar por las fuertes ramas del viejo pino en el que siempre me sentaba a leer, el vestido me estorbaba tanto que resbalé y caí, pero en lugar de golpearme con el duro suelo ,unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron impidiendo que me pegara_

_-¿Huías de alguien?-pregunto Damon al tiempo que me daba una de sus hermosas y sarcásticas sonrisas y me ponía de pie, después de esto eche a correr con el pisándome los talones, cuando me alcanzo los dos caímos sobre el pasto riéndonos el se puso sobre mi y me comenzó a hacer cosquillas -Ya! basta D...DAMON Damon te juro que nunca vuelvo a tomar tu diario!-gritaba yo tratando de que dejara de hacerme cosquillas-Ok-contesto él mientras me daba la mano para pararme-trato echo-..._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

El recuerdo llegó tan rápido como se fue cuando pude ver que estaba otra vez en la cafeteria fui con el que atendía y pedí una botella de agua-¿Me da una botella de agua por favor?-pude ver que en cuanto pregunté el sujeto vestido de negro se alteró y volteo rápidamente para observarme, tenía el cabello negro azabache, y unos hermoso ojos azules, depronto me altere el era el sujeto de el recuerdo¿Pero como podía ser posible , si jamáslo había visto antes?Depronto la puerta se abrió y entraron una muachacha con su supongo no vio ya que iban tomados de la mano en ese momento sentí unos celos inexplicables, como si yo supiera que yo debería ser la que estuviera con el, tenia cabello café oscuro y ojos verdes, aunque yo sabía que jamás lo había visto se me hacía extrañamente conocido,-Bella- vi que decía mi nombre con los labios

Inmediatamente el tipo vestido de negro se paro y se acerco al recién llegado , mientras que la chica iba a sentarse con las otras dos, pagé mi botella de agua y salí ,podía sentir sus intensas miradas siguiendome hasta la puerta,pendientes de cada uno de mis movimientos, no sabí porque pero estaba segura de que nos habíamos visto antes.

* * *

Chan chan chan chaaaan! heheheh ojala les haya gustado el capi xfa dejen reviews!

Besos Qory!


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA!Soy Qori¿que tal el capi anterior? espero que les haya gustado, si les gusto porfaa sigan leyendo, en este capi Damon,Stefan y Bella se conoceran! Chao XOXO!

* * *

¿Amigos?

POVBella

_tim,tum,tum,tum_, solo se oían mis pasos en medio de la oscuridad, era de esperarse que no hubiera nadie además de mi, claro ¿que otra persona estaría en medio del bosque a las 3 de la mañana?, de echo ni siquiera yo sabía lo que estaba haciendo aquí, según yo solo daría un paseo para intentar conciliar el sueño, pero me era imposible dejar de pensar en los dos tipos de la cafetería , además esto era Mystic Falls ,el lugar más seguro de la Tierra( ajá si claro, eso mismo decían de Forks).

En fin supongo que no debo estar muy lejos de la civilización, ¿o sí?, demonios si tan siquiera pudiera ver por dónde camino, al menos no tropezaría tanto con las raíces de los árboles, seguro que cuando Charlie despertara le daría un infarto, habíamos quedado en ir de excursión al pueblo para conocerlo mejor, aha si bueno, no creo que eso pueda cumplirse, al menos hasta que encuentre la forma de regresar, gracias a luz de la luna, pude ver un árbol muy grande y antiguo, por alguna razón al tocarlo se me hizo muy familiar, era un pino, si hubiera estado en mi casa leería ahí todos los días, recargan dome en las ramas comencé a escalarlo, cuando estuve a unos 10 mts. más o menos me acerque al borde de las ramas y las moví para que me dejaran ver, el alma se me cayó a los pies cuando ví que me encontraba en las afueras del pueblo, no regresaría, al menos no por la mañana, también divise una casa , mas bien mansión, se veía muy antigua y elegante, había algunas luces prendidas, por lo que supuse habría alguien despierto, calculé que estaba a unos 40 mts., baje del pino y por una colina hasta que los árboles desparecieron, dando lugar a los hermosos jardines que rodeaban la mansión, comencé a caminar admirando todo, era realmente hermoso, al tocar la puerta me embargo un sentimiento de extraña familiaridad ¿acaso todo me iba a parecer familiar esta noche?, _DING-DONG_, sonó cuando toqué, oí unos pasos acercarse , y unos segundos después la puerta se abrió.

POVDamon

_Isabella,Isabella,Isabella_, era lo único que repetía mi sub consiente , ¿Cómo era posible? ¿era real?¿O era una estúpida broma que mi mente hacía por la culpa?No, debía ser verdad, Stefan también la había visto, hoy mi muerto corazón había vuelto a latir, solo por una razón; Isabella, la había vuelto a ver , después de 169 años, la razón de mi existencia había vuelto a mí ,para vivir el resto de la eternidad a mi lado, esta vez no dejaría que nada y nadie me la arrebatara, estaba pensando en eso cuando sonó el timbre ¿Quien podía ser a esta hora, eran más de las 3 de la mañana?, al parecer Stefan también lo oyó pues oí como alguien se paraba en la habitación de al lado, rápidamente bajé las escaleras y abrí la puerta sólo para encontrarme con Isabella.

Estando ahí ,recargada contra el marco de la puerta, me trajo los recuerdos de todos los momentos que vivimos juntos, no supe cuanto tiempo me quedé observándola, perdido en sus hermosos ojos color chocolate, hasta que una ráfaga de viento la hizo estremecer, que estúpido fuí debía estarse muriendo de frío, claro como no si solo usaba una camiseta de manga corta y unos shorts..., unos shorts!, que pensaba que estaba haciendo en medio del bosque, vestida sólo con eso?!... aunque claro se veía muy sexy... tal vez demasiado, concéntrate Damon!

-Mmmmmmm disculpa ¿puedo pasar?- preguntó ella mientras se sonrojaba, se veía adorable- a, si ,si claro-respondí yo mientras me quitaba de la puerta y le permitía pasar-Gracias-contestó ella mientras pasaba y recorría la estancia con la mirada, observando cada detalle-Wow! es muy linda tu casa- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos- A si gracias,bueno no quiero ser grosero pero que hacías ahí afuera en medio de la noche?- pregunté con curiosidad, pues según yo ella vivía en el pueblo- me perdí contestó ella con sinceridad ,mientras se volvía a sonrojar-pero sólo quería ver si podías indicarme el camino para regresar- se apresuró a decir.

-De ninguna manera- respondí yo mientras me cruzaba de brazos, no iba a dejarla ir sola por el bosque en la noche-tu te quedaras aquí por esta noche, si gustas te llevamos en la mañana al pueblo- ofrecí- Yo no quiero ser una molestia de verdad, además seguro que ya los desperté y...-tartamudeo ella- Nada, no hay trato tu te quedas aquí, es una orden- respondí con una sonrisa, hace tanto que no sonreía así, -Gra-gracias- respondió mi ángel- por cierto soy Isabella, pero puedes decirme Bella- se presentó ofreciéndome su mano-Damon- conteste depositando un suave beso en ella, al tiempo que ella se sonrojaba .En ese momento oímos unos pasos bajando por la escalera, ambos nos volvimos para ver quién era ,aunque yo ya lo sabía.

-Bella-susurró Stefan, al tiempo en que se quedaba estático en el escalón- Ahhh y este es mi hermano, San Stefan- le dije a Bella mientra le daba un amistoso puñetazo en el hombro a Stefan-San Stefan?-pregunto Bella- apunto de echarse a reír- No le creas sólo Stefan, Stefan Salvatore- contestó el al tiempo que me dedicaba una mirada asesina-Mucho gusto Stefan soy Bella- contesto ella mientras le daba la mano y él la besaba ,copion ,- Bueno Bella vamos ,te mostraré tu habitación- dije mientras comenzaba a subir por las escaleras, Bella y Stefan me siguieron, me detuve en la habitación que jamás había sido abierta o usada desde 1864, la de ella, que suerte que Stefan y yo siempre la limpiábamos, -Wow!, gracias es muy linda- comentó Bella mientras entraba y la observaba.-Bueno ojalá la disfrutes, buenas noches- dijo como siempre San Stefan, empujándome hacía la puerta, demonios ¿que acaso el no quería observarla?!, en buena hora se le ocurrió ser tan , tan, tan... Stefan.

-Buenas noches y gracias otra vez-contestó Bella dedicándonos una sonrisa que nos dejó babeando, no nos movimos hasta que ella cerró la puerta - No puedo creerlo- dijo Stefan, devolviendo me a la realidad- Créelo hermano- contesté yo mientras palmeaba su hombro y me encerraba en mi habitación, la razón de mi existencia había vuelto a mí.

POVStefan

No podía dormir, Bella mi dulce Bella estaba durmiendo al lado de mi habitación, incluso desde aquí podía escuchar sus suaves respiraciones, cuanto me gustaría estar a su lado velando sus sueños, como cuando los dos éramos humanos, y a ella le gustaba que le cantara canciones de cuna, hasta quedarse dormida, sin poder evitarlo me levante de mi cama , tratando de no hacer ruido para despertar a Damon o a Bella, camine de puntillas por el pasillo y giré con mucho cuidado la perilla, pero casi grité del susto cuando Damon apareció del otro lado de la puerta-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?!- susurré furioso-¿YO?nada -contesto Damon-Y tu?- preguntó observándome detenidamente - ¿yo? nada-aha- me contestó él - bueno esta bien vine a ver a Bella dormir ¿Y tu?- pregunté- Iba camino a mi habitación - me contesto con una sonrisa sarcástica- Mentiroso!-exclamé, en ese momento Bella se comenzó a remover, inquieta en la cama, a velocidad vampírica cerramos la puerta y cada quién se fue a su habitación esa noche soñé con Bella.

POVBella

Una suave luz me despertó, al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que no estaba en mi habitación, sino en la de los Salvatore, la habitación era hermosa, con toques antiguos y modernos, de color morado, mi color favorito, si pudiera tener una habitación así de antigua sería igual a está, extrañamente tenía muchas de las cosas que me gustaban, incluso una colección de mis libros favoritos (Cumbres Borrascosas,Romeo y Julieta, etc.) ,cuando termine de hacer la cama, salí de la habitación y dediqué unos cuantos minutos, para admirar la casa, era grande , muy grande, cuando encontré la cocina, me dispuse a hacer el desayuno, era lo menos que podía hacer por lo Salvatore, preparé lasaña, hot cakes, y jugo de naranja,y puse tres lugares, todo se veía perfecto, pero sentía que algo faltaba, algo como... flores!, recordé haber visto unas rosas muy bonitas por el jardín, salí de la casa y camine por el jardín , parecía un laberinto de color verde, cuando encontré los rosales me dispuse a cortar unas cuantas, pero al mover las rosas, pude ver una lápida, blanca y elegante, tenía escrito algo que estaba borroso, quitando un poco de tierra, pude leer lo que estaba escrito:

``_Aqui descansa Isabella Marie Swan, hija, amiga y compañera ejemplar, 1856-1864_``

Después de leer esto un aturdimiento me embargo, ¿Cómo podía ser posible? según eso yo ...yo había muerto hace más de 100 años, pero porque?¿ Porque mi tumba estaba en casa de los Salvatore?, debía ser un error ...¿o no?

Estaba pensando en eso cuando unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron desde atrás, grité de miedo, pataleé y me revolví asustada, hasta que me voltearon y me encontré con Damon- Tranquila, shhhh, sólo soy yo-me dijo Damon tratando de calmarme- Damon! me asustaste!-exclame pegandole- Tranquila fiera! no me pegues, que si duele- me respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica, al tiempo que yo le sacaba la lengua como una niña infantil- Vamos a desayunar , me muero de hambre- me dijo mientras recogía las flores y me tomaba de la mano- ¿Y Stefan?- pregunté, sonrojandome por nuestras manos- Esta desayunando, al parecer amaneció con hambre- contestó Damon como si no le importara tomarme de la mano.

Llegamos a la casa y pusimos las flores en un antiguo florero con agua, ahora si todo estaba perfecto, el desayuno pasó lentamente entre bromas y chistes( la mayoría dirigidos hacia Stefan), habíamos terminado de lavar los platos cuando mi celular sonó , era un mensaje de texto de Charlie, al parecer era más tarde de lo que había creído el tiempo con Damon y Stefan ,se había pasado volando, por suerte Charlie no se había dado cuenta de que no había llegado a dormir, si no ardería Troya, - Chicos, lo siento pero ya se hizo tarde, ¿podrían llevarme al pueblo?- pregunté- Claro- respondió Stefan- espera no puedes ir así ¿ o quieres que inundar el pueblo cuando todos babeen por ti?- me dijo Damon comiéndome prácticamente con la mirada, no me había dado cuenta de que seguía en pijama( si una camiseta de manga corta pegada y unos shorts podían llamarse así)- Vamos te prestare ropa de Elena- me dijo Stefan, cuando vio mi cara de desconcierto Damon se apresuro a responder-Stefan y Elena no solo se besan por las noches ¿sabes?- aparentemente ingenuo al sonrojo de Stefan.

Cuando me cambie(las ropas eran de mi exacta medida) subimos en el auto rumbo al pueblo- Entonces ahora somos... amigos?- pregunte- Claro si quieres- contestaron los dos Salvatore al unisóno, pero definitivamente yo tenía que volver a esa casa, a investigar mi tumba...

* * *

Hola! que tal les gusto el capi?, en el proximo Bella conocera a Elena ...posible pelea, porfa dejen reviwss hata la proxima!, actualizo antes del Martes!


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí está como prometí el capi numero cuatro !

* * *

Conociendonos

POVElena

Algo raro estaba sucediendo, por alguna razón tanto Damon, como Stefan habían estado actuando muy extraño hoy, y también el año pasado, no escuchaban lo que les decía, me escrutaban intensamente con la mirada, como comparándome con alguien más... alguien muy importante, o simplemente se quedaban viendo la nada , perdidos en sus pensamientos ,pero lo que no entendía era que podía ser tan importante, ni siquiera cuando hablaban o recordaban a Katherine se ponían así.

-...¿No Elena?- preguntó Bonnie, mientras alzaba las cejas, cómo preguntándome si estaba deacuerdo con ella- mmm¿Que perdón?-pregunte disculpándome con la mirada-Demonios no otra vez-exclamo Caroline claramente frustrada- Elena has estado así todo el día, ¿en que piensas?, debe ser algo realmente importante- me acusó- nada, yo,yo solo..- tartamudee esperando distraerlas, aunque la mirada de Bonnie me dijo que no podía engañarlas-esta bien, ustedes ganan- suspiré rendida-son...Damon y Stefan, por alguna extraña razón todos los 28 de marzo, actúan muy extraño, no hablan, sólo se quedan perdidos en sus pensamientos, y al día siguiente actúan cómo si nada y de verdad me preocupan-les conté- Si me e dado cuenta- contestó Bonnie, mirando hacia ambos lados para cerciorarse de que nadie nos escuchaba, después se inclino hacia nosotras- ¿se han dado cuenta de que siempre hay una habitación que esta cerrada con llave, en su casa?- susurró- si, claro la que esta al lado de la de Stefan- comentó Caroline susurrando, ahora que lo recordaba, era verdad, incluso la vez que intente entrar los dos se enojaron...¿Pero que podía tener de especial esa habitación?

- Bueno, pues la otra noche logré entrar, sin que se dieran cuenta- comentó Bonnie con una sonrisa tiunfante- ¿Y que había?- pregunté con curiosidad, la verdad esque me moría de ganas de saber- Bueno... era una habitación muy antigua, de color morado, tenía libros de literatura clásica, y hermosos vestidos muy antiguos, por lo que supuse que era de una mujer, pero lo que más me intrigo fue...-Damon!- comentó una voz en ese instante, nos volvimos asustadas de que alguien nos hubiera oído, sólo para encontrarnos con Damon y Stefan... con alguien más.

Era una chica de nuestra edad,de estatura media, cabello castaño, y ojos achocolatados, vestía una blusa de tirantes negra, shorts rosas y zapatos altos de verano negros, llevaba una linda bolsa negra, colgada de un brazo**(** . /search?hl=es&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1024&bih=677&q=ropa+verano&oq=ropa+verano&gs_l=img.3...2579.4618.0.5..109.0j1.1.0...0.0...1ac.1. .Sbs8m7QTG7s#imgrc=orICl5zsdb9IdM%3A%3BnhkTcT7yqGIa-M%3Bhttp%253A%252F% .es%252Fuploads%252FMODA%252Flefties% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .es%252Fmarcas%252Fropa-lefties-verano-2012%252F%3B470%3B598**)**, me dio envidia de tan sólo mirarle, era muy hermosa, tenía un cuerpo de modelo, pero lo que más me disgusto fue que Damon la estaba cargando ,dando vueltas, sonriendo como un niño en navidad, Stefan también estaba con ellos, se veía más feliz de lo que nunca había visto...¡¿Esperen Damon sonriendo?!, ¿Quien era ella para hacerlos sonreir?, no esque no quisiera ver a Damon sonriendo así, pero me sentía celosa de no ser yo la que lo hiciera sonreir.

Entonces me di cuenta, estaba enamorada de Damon...Pero yo amaba a Stefan..¿ o no ?, demonios, y la estúpida chica nueva se los había ganado , tranquila Elena, ellos te aman, además puede ser su hermana... o algo así, yo que se una miga vampiro o una bruja, en ese momento llegaron a la mesa.

-Hola ¿Que tal?- saludo Stefan, tan guapo y respetuoso como siempre, Damon, solo saludo con la mano, estaba muy ocupado con... ¿Como se llamaba?-Hola- contestaron Bonnie y Caro, aparentemente ingenuas a mis celos-¿Que tal, no nos presentan a su amiga?- pregunte tratando de actuar con normalidad- Claro- contestó Damon sonriendo -Chicas ella, es Bella-contestó Stefan, tomándola de la mano, en se instante si que estuve apunto de pararme de la silla y aclararle un par de cosas a esa tal Bella-Mucho gusto Bella Swan- dijo ella ofreciendole la mano a Bonnie y a Caroline, - Igualmente- respondierón ellas, cuando me la ofreció la apreté con más fuerza de lo necesario - Auchh- comentó Bella - Lo siento- le dije con una falsa sonrisa al tiempo que recibia una mirada de advertencia de Stefan...así que no era vampiro, mujer lobo, fantasma o híbrida... tal vez fuese bruja.

-¿Quieren sentarse?- preguntó Bonnie- Claro gracias- respondió Bella sentandose enfrente de mi,-Yo iré por algo de tomar- comentó Damon mientras dejaba su chaqueta en la silla de al lado de Bella-Te acompaño¿Quieres algo Bella?- comentó Stefan ,esperen ¿había dicho Bella? y yo que?! se suponía que yo era su novia- Una botella de agua estaría bien gracias- respondió ella mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa que lo dejo babeando literalmente!, no se movió hasta que Damon lo empujo, tenía que averiguar quien era esta Bella- ¿Y de donde eres Bella?- preguntó Bonnie repentinamente interesada- Soy de Phoenix, Arizona- contestó ella aunque algo me decía que no era cierto, - ¿Y por que te mudaste aquí, piensas entrar en el instituto?- pregunté rogando que no fuera así- Pues mi padre y yo nos mudamos porque queríamos iniciar una nueva vida, y si planeo quedarme aquí y entrar en el instituto-Demonios! porque la suerte nunca estaba de mi parte?, que había hecho?

-¿Y tu madre?- pregunto Caroline- Pues.., mis padres se divorciaron- contestó ella con mirada triste- ella ahora vive con su esposo en Jacksonville, Florida-podía entenderla, yo había perdido a mis padres, y sabía lo que era no tenerlos cuando los necesitabas.

-Te entiendo, yo perdí a mis padres en un accidente automovilístico, pero descuida nosotras te apoyaremos- respondí sinceramente, de verdad la entendía- Bien, aquí esta tu agua Bella- comentó Stefan mientras la dejaba a su lado, se vino a sentar a mi lado, pero también a su lado- Gracias- contestó Bella, ahora me caía un poco mejor, después de todo ella no había echo nada para que yo la odiara... al menos no aún.

La tarde pasó entre bromas,chistes y pláticas amistosas, podía ver que a todos le shabía caido muy bien, en especial a Damon, Stefan y Tyler, ya que Matt y Tyler habían llegado y se habían quedado con nosotros, cuando atardeció nos tuvimos que ir- Chicas hagamos una pijamada en mi casa,¿ les parece?- preguntó Caroline entusiasmada.. ella amaba las pijamadas-Claro- contestó Bonnie-¿Vienes Bella?-preguntó Caro- Seguro, por que no, sólo debo recoger algo de ropa en casa...-Descuida yo te prestó ropa-la interrumpió Caroline, genial, hoy averiguaría quien era ella y como había conocido a los Salvatore.

-Genial, invitemos a los chicos- comentó Bonnie, mientras se dirigía con Damon,Stefan,Matt y Tyler por favor que digan que no que digan que no, rezé cruzando los dedos para que dijeran que no-Seguro , nos vemos en la noche- contestaron mientras cada uno se despedia de Bella abrazandola y besándola, estaba que moría de celos, Bonnie se me acercó-¿Te das cuenta de que...?-¿Que es muy guapa y ahora también popular?- pregunté interrumpiéndola- ademas...¿ de que se parece ati, o en todo caso tu a ella?- pregunto volteandome a ver.. ahora que mi fijaba bien era cierto, yo era un poco más alta y más morena, pero ambas teníamos los ojos castaños al igual que el cabello( aunque ella tenía unos envidiables destellos rojizos al sol) e incluso algunas de nuestras facciones y expresiones se parecían- Eso es lo que no terminé de contarles- susurró Bonnie, tratando de que ni Stefan ni Damon nos escucharan- cuando entre a la habitación había varias fotos de hace muchos años, eran fotos de cuando Damon y Stefan aun eran humanos, y en unas todas las fotos ...aparecía Bella-contó Bonnie-¿Que?¿Cómo es posible?- pregunté pero si a Bella le había dolido, no era vampira-No lo se, pero era ella, exactamente igual, solo que con vestidos y sombreros muy elegantes, icluso en una decia _Isabella Marie Swan._

-Pero desuida lo averiguaremos esta noche- me aseguró Bonnie, pero claro que lo averiguaria o me dejaba de llamar Elena Gilbert, lo que fuera lo descubriria pero mi pregunta era¿Que escondes Bella?.

POV Katherine

-Maldita no escaparás!- me gritó Klaus demonios me dolía el brazo, prácticamente me lo había arrancado- ¿Eso crees?-le pregunte,el tipo si que era un imbécil - llevo haciéndolo por más de 150 años- le grité al tiempo que corría hacia los árboles y salía de su apestosa casa, genial,ahora no tenía a dónde ir...

¿O si?, creo que les haré una visita inesperada a mis hermanos Salvatore, seguro que me habrán extrañado en este tiempo ¿Hace cuanto no nos veíamos? desde que Elena se interpuso en mi camino no había podido regresar a jugar, mmmm al parecer también tendre que terminar unos cuanto asuntos pendientes en Mystic Falls:

1- Conseguir la piedra lunar

2-Acabar con Klaus(maldito me debía un brazo)

3-Acabar con Elena

4-Llevarme a Stefan y Damon conmigo

La ultima claro no era la más importante sino la primera, si quería acabar con Klaus y los originales debía conseguir la piedra lunar costara lo que costara, muy bien y ahora a comer...

Veamos que tendré de comer esta noche... mmmmmm una familia viene de vacaciones,error, mal lugar para descansar, utilize el viejo truco de parame en la carretera ¡pobres estupidos!, ¿Por que los humanos tenían que ser tan lentos y débiles?, cuando hubieron frenado me hicé la muerta, el tipo se bajo del auto y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca... Yumiii, tenía sangre verdaderamente deliciosa, lo lamento amigo ahora siguen tu esposa y tus hijos, cuando acabe con la esposa seguí con los niños, eran dos uno de12 y la otra de 10, me miraban con temor- ¿Que nos vas a hacer?- pregunto el niño- Comermelos, bueno no si me responden correctamente los dejare ir- les propuse, no era tan perra... bueno no siempre.

-Deacuerdo pregunta- dijo la niña, vaya tenía valor- Muy bien es fácil¿Que soy?- pregunté mirandolos a los ojos-Un monstruo- me gritó la niña, -Error un vampiro-contesté mientras me abalanzaba sobre ellos...

Cuando anocheció llegue a Mystic Falls, inmediatamente despús fuí la mansión Salvatore... pero no encontré a nadie¿Hbían ido a cazar? cuando pasé por Mystic Grill, me llegó su olor acompañado por el de Elena, Bonnie, la otra amiga rubia,el hombre lobo, Matt y ...¿De quien era ese olor?, era nuevo, lo había olido en la casa de los Salvatore hace un momento... olía delicioso a fresias con lilas, supuse que era de mujer... pero también lo había olido hace mucho... pero no recordaba dónde en fin seguí el olor hasta casa de la rubia, mmmmm ahí estaban todos, ¿asi que una pijamada eh?, ja nunca creí ver Damon Salvatore cumpliendo retos con...

Casi me caigo de la rama... era Bella p-pero e-ella no no podia estar aquí po-porque yo la habia asesinado...

* * *

Chan CHanchannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Katherine asesino a Bella! O.o que tal eh ? para que continue con la histora por fa dejen reviews ¿que hara Katherine?¿Terminara lo que habia echo hace 189 años?

Qori


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa aqui les dejo d regalo l capi, no acualizare hasta el sábado así que disfruten...

* * *

Noche de Chicas

POVBella

_Ding-Dong_

Estabamos en casa de Caroline hablando de trivialidades, de verdad iba disfrutar mi estadía en Mystic Falls, aunque no me llevaba muy bien con Elena, cuando la conocí creí que seria mas... agradable, cuando le dije lo de mis padres al parecer me comprendió ya que ella había perdido a los suyos, pero aun así todavía se mostraba un poco fría y distanciada, debía preguntarle porque, con Bonnie me llevaba bien aunque desconfiaba un poco de mi , como que quería saber toooooodo de mi y en especial cómo había conocido a los Salvatore... y por último estaba Caroline, con ella era con la que me llevaba mejor, me recordaba tanto a Rosalie y Alice..., guapa y al principio un poco fría pero si la conocías bien era una Alice, total y completa adicta a las compras y a la moda, pero apesar de todo era muy agradable y te escuchaba y comprendía, después estaban los chicos...

Matt era buena onda,me caía bien aunque demasiado obvio, desde millones de kilómetros se notaba que babeaba por Caroline, tal vez debíera ayudarle con eso, déspues estaba Tyler... mmm era como un nuevo Mike Newton ,sólo que más agradable, y al final los Salvatore.

Me sentía muy confundida, de echo ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía por ellos ,además Stefan tiene novia y es Elena, definitivamente esto estaba muy mal, pero cuando estaba con ellos no se me sentía... protegida, querida y sobre todo amada, era cómo si ellos hubieran estado esperando por mi, como si nuestros destinos hubieran sido hechos el uno para el otro, cómo si fueramos medias naranjas o almas gemelas...¿Pero que me esataba pasando? eso era imposible, ellos eran hermanos, uno de ellos tenía novia y por desgracia... los dos amaban a Elena, eso se notaba a millones de kilómetros, cuando ví como Elena los miraba a los dos posesivamente, no tuve duda alguna ella también los amaba...

-Bella ¿en que piensas?- preguntó Caroline, no me había dado cuenta de que la había dejado de escuchar, hasta que me hablo -mmmmm nada, sólo estaba pensando en que de verdad me gusta estar aquí, creo que será deivertido- le respondí, y era verdad, por primera ves en mucho tiempo había disfutado el tiempo con mis amigos, me sentia completa, feliz y eso era en gran parte gracias a los Salvatore -Toma, creo que esto te quedara- dijo Caro al tiempo que me lanzaba unos shorts blancos y una camiseta tipo espalda de nadador azul -Gracias, ahora vuelvo- le conteste mientras iba al baño a cambiarme.

Ahora si daba gracias a Dios por no haber desperdiciado mi tiempo deprimiendome y haber echo ejercicio, el azul resaltaba mis ojos achocolatados, me gustaba el azul y el verde... como SUS ojos,ok enserio iba a traumarme, salí del baño y vi que los chicos ya habían llegado, inmediatamente después busque a Damon y a Stefan con la mirada, los encontré sentados en el sillon comparando las peliculas, se veían tan sexys con esas pijamas, la de Damon era toda negra y la de Stefan café con negra, sus camisetas eran pegadas, por lo que resaltabna sus musculos...

-Hey Bella que bien que ya bajaste, anda ven ayúdame a escoger las peliculas- me dijo Caro, dandose cuenta de que estaba en las escaleras -siiiiii-si claro-rspondí mientras me sonrojaba ya que tanto Damon como Stefan me estaban comiendo con la mirada cuando pase a su lado - mmmmmmmm ¿Que te parece si vemos de una de accion, romance y terror?- pregunte - Genial-contesto ella.

Primero vimos la de romance, se llamaba twilight era de un vampiro y su amada (si lo se que ironía), despúes Hansel y Gretel, esa deverdad me gusto, y al final vimos la de terror, vimos la de la niña del aro, creo que Caroline y yo fuimos las que más gritaton, cuando apareció la niña no pude evitar saltar del susto gritar, pero también fue hermoso ya que estaba en medio de Damon y Stefan, quienes me estaban consolando, pero lo que no fue nada hermoso fue la cara que me dio Elena cuando Stefan me tomo de la mano, si su mirada hubieran sido puñales... ya estaría 4 metros bajo tierra, depués de ver las peliculas jugamos verdad o reto, la mayoria escogimos reto y estuvo genial.

-Muy bien, te toca Caroline-dijo Tyler mientras Caro tomaba la botella y la giraba, la botella dió varias vueltas, tal vez demasiadas, Caroline tenía más fuerza de lo que esperaba, cuando por fin se detuvo la botella quedó viendo hacía mí-Muy bien yo te pongo el reto Bella- festejo Caro, aplaudiendo como niña pequeña en navidad, genial esto no presagiaba nada bueno.-MMMMMMMMM veamos tendrás que... besar a Damon!-gritó Caro orgullosa de haber tenido una idea tan original-¡¿Queeee?!-gritamos Elena, Stefan, Damon,Bonnie y yo al mismo tiempo-Caroline esta es una completa estupidez!-le recrimino Bonnie-No!no lo es a mí me tocó poner el reto y Bella tiene que cumplirlo, si no que bese a Stefan-le reprochó ella, esta mujer de verdad estaba loca-Ok está bien, contenta voi a cumplir con el reto-le gruñi ,aunque una parte de mí estaba ansiosa por besar a Damon-genial Bella! iré por la cámara- dijo Caro mientras subía las escaleras prácticamente volando-En tu lugar yo lo besaría ahora antes de que Caroline(suspirando) regresara con la cámara, descuida todos lo atestiguaremos-dijo Matt al tiempo que todos le dábamos una mirada asesina, -Ok esta bien-acepté, lentamente Damon se comenzó a acercar, podía sentir su alineto rozandome los labios, sus manos tomando mi cintura y sus labios encontrandose con los míos.

POV Stefan

Maldita sea! Damon la va a besar, ojalá hubiera sido yo, nadie sabe cuantas ganas tengo de pararme en medio de ellos dos, y separarlos, para que Bella me bese a mí, pero podría lastimarla y es lo que menos quiero en este mundo.

POV Elena

NO!No no no, no puede ser! porque Damon y por que Bella?!, no puedo permitir que esto suceda ! no sobre mi cadaver, Damon es mío! yo lo amo, no voy a permitir que ISABELLA ME LO QUITE!pero que puedo hacer? ya estan a nada de besarse, no!

POV Damon

Me fuí acercando lentamente hacía ella, no quería que se asustase, este momento era mágico, perfecto, comenzé a sentir sus cálidos labio contra los míos... -Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- se escucho un gritó de la parte superior de la casa, seguido de sonidos de destrozo y cosas rompiendosé, demonios y ahora que! ,pude ver el alivio en los rostros de todos, o maldita sea acaso jámas iba apoder besar a Bella?!

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Bella preocupada, en ese momento todos nos dimos cuenta de que algo debía haberle sucedido a Caroline, ¿Pero que...?, Caroline rea un vampiro, demasiado fuerte para un humano...

-Debe ser un vampiro-les susurré lo bastante bajo para que sólo Stefan, Tyler y Bonnie me escucharan-Vamos a ver- sugirió Stefan-que Bella, Matt y Elena se queden con Bonnie aquí abajo.

-Esta bien- contesté

POV Bella

Estaba muy preocupada por Caro,¿Que le había sucedido?,- rápido tenemos que ir a ver si esta bien- les grité mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras-No Bella-me detuvo Damon -no puedes ir es demasiado arriesgado-me dijó mientras comenzaba a subir con Stefan y Tyler a sus espaldas, cuando me giré me dí cuenta de que Matt no había ido con ellos, se me hizó muy extraño y más cuando Bonnie les dió una mirada de entendimiento a Elena y a Matt, estaba apunto de preguntarles que estaría pasando cuando unos ruidos se comenzaron a escuchar...Eran de pelea, me asuste de inmediato, se oía como rompían varias cosas, icluso lamentos de dolor-ahhhhhhhh- gritó de miedo Elena quién era la más cercana a las escaleras cuando una figura descendió del piso superior.

Era una mujer, de nuestra edad pero... era exactamente igual a Elena ,¿pero que demonios sucedía aquí?-Katherine...-susurró Bonnie, así que la tipa se llamaba Katherine, pero¿que estaba haciendo ella aquí y donde estaban los chicos?, estaba pensando en eso cuando Bonnie comenzó a susurrar palabras incomprensibles a gran velocidad-Oh no Bonnie eso no servirá de nada, sabes no eres la única bruja por aquí-comento Katherine burlandose de ella y de pronto en menos de 1 segundo Bonnie había aterrizado en el patio trasero... después de haber atravesado la ventana-Bonnie- gritó Elena mientras corría hacía ella llorando-mmmmmm 2 de 4-ronroneó Katherine cerrando todas las puertas como lo que era.. una gata-tu turno Matt-dicho esto Katherine saltó haciá Matt y con un pequeño esfuerzo lo empujo al otro lado de la habitación dejándolo inconsiente, sólo quedabamos ella y yo...

Katherine comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de mí, como una leona asechando a su presa, la furia y la ira de que hubiera dañado a mis amigos era lo único que impedían que me echara a llorar de miedo, -Bellla... hace bastante tiempo que no nos veíamos, no lo crees?-me dijo Katherine,¿pero que le sucedía? jámas la había visto en mi vida- No te conosco- dije con más seguridad de la que creía tener-Ohhhh por supuesto que si, sólo que tu no me recuerdas, seré directa estoy aquí para terminar con algo que tengo pendiente, que ciertamente debí haber acabado hace...mmmm bastante tiempo-me confesó con una sonrisa cínica-y creeme ahora nadie podrá ayudarte- y dicho esto se abalanzó sobre mí, tomandome del cuello y aplastandome contra la pared, le salieron colmillos, sus ojos cambiaron de color y pequeñas venitas surcaron su rostro y cuello-¿Q-que que eres?-pregunté llena de terror,-un vampiro-contesto ella sonriendo mientras me lanzaba al otro lado de la habitación aterrice al lado de Matt quién seguía inconciente, no podía creerlo pero sinceramente ya había tenido suficientes experiencias sobre naturales por el resto de mi vida ahhhhh claro ya sabía era un imán para el peligro-Bella!-gritó Damon mientras bajaba en menos de un segundo por las escaleras... el también era un vampiro 3 segundos despúes Stefan llegó a su lado -Estas bien-me preguntó Stefan ayudandome a pararme-si cr-creo qu- que si-tartamudé insegura, haber sido atacada por una maniática que al parecer era vampiro no podía dejar nada bueno cierto?-Tranquila nos ocuparemos de esto- me dijo Damon encarando a Katherine- Enciérrate en el baño y no salgas hasta que vallamos por ti- me dijo Stefan mientras señalaba el baño, pero antes de que pudiera dar un sólo paso,un hombre saltó de las escaleras, tenía colmillos, los ojos rojos y venitas, no cabía duda de que era un vampiro, pero eso no fue lo que me heló la sangre, si no que me era conocido ,era uno de los señores que nos había ayudado en las mudanzas... la perra de Katherine lo había convertido, unos gritos me sacaron de mis pensamientos

-Bella cuidado-gritó con terror Damon, pero fue demasiado tarde, el hombre cayo sobre mí tirándome al suelo , podía ver sus ojos encima de los míos estaba loco... sediento-ahhhhhhhh, ayuda!-grité desesperada mientras el hombre me tomaba del cuello y me azotaba con la pared, sin embargo ni Damon ni Stefan pudieron hacer nada ya que Katherine empezó a luchar con ellos, riéndose burlándose de mi sufrimiento y el de ellos, el hombre me tomó por los hombros y me arrojó sobre la mesa de la cocina, tiré el frutero y los papeles que estaban sobre ella y caí en el frío suelo sobre unos lapices y plumas, instintivamente los tomé y los escondí en mis shorts, me paré y eche a correr hacía la puerta, cuando llegué a ella traté de abrirla pero Katherine la había cerrado, cuando me volteé el hombre estaba a 3 metros de distancia, me lanzó un autentico gruñido-grito de vampiro y se abalanzó sobre mí, en ese momento le clave uno de los lapices que tenía, el soltó un alarido mientras intentaba sacárselo del estomago, cuando lo hizó me intento atrapar pero esta vez le atravesé la mano con una pluma y aprovechando que estaba desprevenido le enterré otros dos en el pecho, corrí con todas mis fuerzas a la cocina y cerré la puerta... necesitaba un arma, al parecer la madera había funcionado así que rompí un palo de escoba justo cuando la puerta se rompía dejando ver al hombre, ya medio enloquecido por la sed y el dolor.

Se abalanzo sobre mi antes de que pudiera evitarlo, con un grito atravesamos la ventana, pero gracias a que tenía el palo se lo enterré en el estomago, cuando dejé de marearme pude ver que aún no lo había matado, y arrastrándome hasta él le enterré la estaca en el corazón, después de eso ya no se movió...

Permanecí sin poder creer lo que había echo por unos cuantos minutos... pero no había sido mi culpa, yo no quería asesinarlo, era su vida o la mía, todo era culpa de Katherine... Katherine! me había olvidado de ella, debía seguir luchando con Damon y Stefan, asustada de que les hubiera echo algo me paré torpemente y corrí de nuevo a la casa, ya que las puertas estaban cerradas tuve que entrar por las ventanas, por dios! parecía que había sobrevivido a un terremoto(no había mucha diferencia a haber sobrevivido a un vampiro), tenía varias cortadas por todo el cuerpo, incluso en la cara, tomé un cuchillo de la cocina, no estaba segura de que funcionara con los vampiros pero mejor eso que nada (se me habían acabado los lápices y las escobas) silenciosamente entré de nuevo en la sal, tratando de no ser descubierta, ellos seguían luchando-Jajajaja enserio creen que podrán vencerme?-pregunto Katherine burlándose de ellos-tengo más experiencia que ustedes-les dijo-cierto , pero también estas mas anciana-le contestó Damon con sorna-bueno pero no te quejabas de esta anciana en la cama-le respondió ella, en ese momento casi me atraganté ella... había estado con EL en la cama?, sin pensarlo me arroje sobre ella y le enterré el cuchillo en el pecho, ella se quedó mirando a la nada, después cayo de rodillas...

De inmediato Damon y Stefan corrieron hacía mi preguntandome si estaba bien- descuiden estoy bien, sólo u npoco cansada-les respondí-Gracias a Dios que estas bien Bella no sabes cuanto lo siento, no tenías por que luchar sola contra ese vampiro-me decía Stefan-Stefan tiene razón estas herida, debamos curarte-me dijo Damon, mientras me tomaba de la mano, estábamos a punto de subir, cuando oí algo moviéndose a mis espaldas, los 3 volteamos sólo par ver que Katherine había desaparecido, un segundo después algo filoso, frío y metálico me atravesó el estómago, un cuchillo, y enfrente de mí estaba nadie más que Katherine con una sonrisa de superioridad-De verdad creíste que me podrías matar con un cuchillo?-pregunto, acto seguido se fue, no sentía mis fuerzas, sólo oía la sangre caer en el piso y veía las expresiones de terror de Damon y Stefan, caí de rodillas en en suelo, con lagrimas en los ojos y me arranque el cuchillo dejándolo caer en la madera con un golpe sordo,estaba manchado de sangre, era como si mi alma se escapara de mi cuerpo-Stefan ve por una ambulancia rápido-le grito Damon mientras me recostaba en el suelo y ponía mi cabeza en tre sus rodillas-Tranquila bebe estarás bien, no dejare que nada te pasé-me consolaba Damon,Stefan bajó y se reunió con Damon-¿Cómo esta?, la ambulancia no tarda-Mi cabello esta desordenado- les dije en un susurro, a lo que ellos sólo rieron aunque al igual que yo tenían lagrimas en los ojos-descuida amor cuando estés bien te lo podrás arreglar-me dijo Stefan, pero yo no estaba muy segura de eso, lo ultimo que oí fueron sus voces llamándome en la oscuridad...

* * *

Oh no! Bella

Ya se que me van a asesinar pero esque no tuvé tiempo de actualizar en toda la semana :/ pero aquí esta el capi sin falta, actualizo pronto besos

Qori

*la pelea de Bella es maso menos como la pelea de Elena en the vampires diaries temporada 1 capitulo 12 (unpleasantville)*


	6. Chapter 6

Heyy ! ¿Que tal, cómo estan?, feliz día de San Valentín...con retraso hehehehehe :P, ojala que se la hayan pasado súper !( yo estuve de forever alone :/, pero igual que haya sido genial su día), aquí esta el siguiente capi, disfrutenlo...

a leer...

* * *

Recuperación y Verdades

POVBella

_Tax,tac,tac,tac..._

No sabía donde estaba... no podía abrir los ojos, era cómo si me los hubieran cerrado a propósito, cómo si estuviera inconscientemente dormida, pero escuchando todo lo que sucedía a mí alrededor, el único sonido que escuchaba era el de un tic tac de un reloj;un latido rítmico y constate a través del silencio.

El sonido comenzó a desvanecerse,disminuyendo poco a preguntaba si lo oiría detenerse por completo,de repente sentí miedo en ese instante, insegura de lo que vendría despué sonido mucho más vibrante eclipso al reloj,era un sonido relajante,áspero,una danza melódica que rasgaba el aire... una respiración a mi lado,esta fue la que me trajo de vuelta a la realidad, contuve el aliento y espere y espere... hasta que la respiración se alejo hasta salir de la habitación, llevándose el hermoso perfume que la acompañaba.

Y entonces el reloj empezó a dar marcha atrás, en lugar de hacerse más lento el tic tac se volvió más espiral de líquido se formo dentro de mí, en remolinos cada vez más sentí arrastrada hasta el deslice por el interior de mi misma, hasta desembarcar en un lugar oscuro y cálido, una cama.

Abrí los ojos parpadeando y pude ver los blancos y luminosos paneles del techo, una lámpara colgaba sobre mi cabeza pagada, la habitación olía a fuertes productos químicos, medicamentos.Oí una puerta abrirse y cerrarse ,esperaba oír pasos entrando a la habitación pero lo único que pude oir fue el sonido de una cantarina y sádica risa...

Elena estaba parada frente a mí, con la misma ropa que el día anterior, en los brazos y algunas partes de la cara tenía pequeñas cortadas...pero lo que más me intrigó fue su aspecto, su cabello no estab cuidado y liso como siempre sino enmarañado, sus labios se veían brillosos, reflejando cierta avidez... y sus ojos estaban oscuros... con machas negras debajo del iris, lo que le daba un aspecto salvaje, desquiciado...

-¿E-Elena?-pregunte insegura de lo que pretendía haciendo aquí-Hola Bella-me contestó ella con su voz cantarina, cómo si esperara un gran regalo de mi parte-¿Q-Qu-Que haces aqui?-le pregunte desando terminar con esto, y esperando que no fuera nada malo-Solo venía para hacerte una visita...tu última visita que tendrás en esta vida-me contestó mientras sonreía, en ese momento me percaté de lo que se proponía...ella, quería asesinarme ¿Pero, porque?yo no le había echo nada ¿O si?-E-Elena, ¿estas bien?-pregunté intentando convencerme de que había escuchado mal, ella era mi amiga, maso menos,no podía ser capaz de una cosa así-Mejor de lo que te puedas imaginar Bella, salúdame a mis padres-fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar mi almohada y cubrirme la cara con ella.

Me estaba asfixiando, no podía respirar, intenté inútilmente quitarme la almohada de la cara, pero Elena tenía más fuerza que yo en ese momento... intente gritar pero lo único que salió de mi garganta fue un llanto trémulo... estaba muriendo, dentro de unos pocos segundos mi vida habría acabado, mi garganta comenzó a cerrarse ya que la falta de aire me impedía seguir respirando, mi vista se nublo volviéndose oscura y borrosa, antes de lo esperado deje de escuchar el tic tac del reloj.

POVStefan

No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, no a mí, no ahora, que mi vida había recobrado ese color que la llenaba de vida y alegría, ese hermoso y profundo color chocolate, que me aceleraba la respiración al mirarme, que me hacía sentir descargas eléctricas recorriendo todo mi cuerpo con tan solo un roce, que había hecho latir a mi muerto corazón...

Sentí a Damon sentarse a mi lado,tenso-¿Cómo está?¿Ya despertó -pregunté aunque una sola mirada me dio la respuesta,Damon no contestó, únicamente se dedicó a pensar en dios sabrá que-Me pregunto que pasar después, ya sabes cuando ella despierte...-no pude terminar mi pregunta porque Damon me interrumpió Calla, ¿escuchas eso?-me preguntó señalando hacía la habitación donde supuesta mente Bella descansaba, inconsciente recuperándose de la herida hecha por Katherine, presté atención a lo que Damon me decía y pude escuchar un llanto seguido de sollozos apagados, sin pensarlo corrimos hasta la habitación, al abrir la puerta me quedé petrificado... Elena estaba intentando asfixiar a Bella, tenía su almohada encima de ella impidiéndole respirar, mientras que Bella arañaba inútilmente la cama intentando quitársela de encima, aunque sus intentos fueran muy débiles, en unos pocos segundos se quedó quieta.

Damon se abalanzó sobre Elena gruñendole y tomándola por la garganta-¿Que demonios haces?!-le gritó rugiendo, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas(**jajajaja lo siento esque me pareció chistosa la frase;Qori**), en ese momento Elena comenzó a vomitar sangre, tosiendo, cuando logró recuperarse el color oscuro de sus ojos desapareció, ahora lo comprendía Katherine había tomado posesión de su cuerpo para asesinar a Bella, haciéndose pasar por ella para que no sospecháramos, esa perra...,al parecer Damon también lo comprendió porque estaba a punto de pedirle a Elena que saliera cunado un sonido nos alerto..._pip...pip...piiiiiiiip_

Se escucho desde la máquina ...Bella estaba muriendo, en cuestión de segundos Damon fue por los médicos mientras yo intentaba reanimar a Bella dándole masaje cardíaco y respiración de boca a boca...se sentían tan bien sus labios, tan suaves, amoldándose perfectamente a los míos...Stefan concéntrate , nada funcionaba estaba apunto de morderme la muñeca para darle a beber mi sangre cuando varios doctores y enfermeras entraron, seguidos por un Damon totalmente desquiciado, después de checar algunas cosas sacaron dos objetos metálicos para darle electro-shocks, después de algunos intentos el corazón de Bella continuó latiendo...

-Disculpen pero no pueden estar aquí- nos informó una enfermera educadamente, mientras nos sacaba de la habitación (obviamente no pusimos resistencia -tranquilo hermano estará bien- le dije a Damon, tratando de animarlo, se veía destrozado.

POVBella

Una luz intensa me despertó , me encontraba en una habitación luminosa, con paneles de madera oscuros, en una gran y cómoda cama que ocupaba el espacio central de la habitación, tenía una gran ventana del lado izquierdo , la cual dejaba a la vista hermosos jardines era de día tal vez como las diez, no se veía mucha luminosidad, al menos no tanta para el medio día, la habitación tenía robustos muebles de caoba, muy elegantes, estaba combinada en negro, gris y café , se notaba que era de un hombre, todo estaba envuelto en una roma a madera y menta... demasiado familiar para mi pasos en el pasillo me alertaron sobre la presencia de alguien acercándose, muerta de miedo tomé un par de zapatos que estaban al lado de la cama, dispuesta a lanzarlos si alguien entraba a la habitación, los pasos siguieron acercándose hasta detenerse frente a la puerta, lentamente alguien (o algo ) giró el picaporte, y la puerta se abrió, dejando ver una silueta alta.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!-grité muerta de miedo mientras lanzaba un zapato seguido del otro antes de que pudiera lanzar un tercer zapato la figura avnazó y me lo quitó maldiciendo, antes de que pudiera sentirme siquiera aliviada de que fuera Damon y no otra persona, este me abrazó fuertemente, queriendo estrecharme para siempre contra su cálido cuerpo.

-Bella!,que bueno que ya despertaste, estaba muy preocupado por ti, pero..¿Te sientes bien?¿Te duele algo?¿Te sientes cansada?¿Por que te paraste?pudiste sólo habernos llamado, es malo para tu salud, estas en recuperación, no debes hacer ningún esfuerzo físico, pero dime¿Tienes hambre?puedo subirte el desayuno Que te gusta?¿Quieres que te haga lago en especial?-me dijo Damon a tanta velocidad que casi no entendí-Damon ya tranquilo, estoy bien descuida-le dije intentando calmarlo-¿Segura? no debes inventar cosas, una vez escuche que una tipa se quedó paralitica por no tomar las pre...-me siguió diciendo-Ya Damon! estoy bien entiende!-le grité harta de que no me escuchara y se preocupara tanto-haber estoy bien, no me duele nada y si tengo hambre gracias por preguntar-le dije ya más tranquila-¿Quieres que te prepare algo en especial?-me preguntó el mientras se dirigía a la puerta-No gracias-le contesté mientras el salía por la puerta y se alejaba por el pasillo, aún no entendía que hacía aquí, aunque se los agradecía no prefería quedarme sola en mi habitación por el resto del día, prefería su compañía unos cuantos minutos después Damon entró en la habitación seguido de Stefan quién llevaba una linda charola con jugo, fruta y un pequeño postre de helado, que estaba al lado de una linda rosa blanca-Gracias-les dije al tiempo que comenzaba a comer, estaba tan inmersa en la comida que no me di cuenta de que se habían quedado mirándome con sumo interés, como si fuera la más apasionante de las películas-mmmmm, lo siento pero que estoy haciendo aquí?¿y que paso?-les pregunté recordando lo que me había estado preguntando a mi misma hacia tan solo unos minutos -¿Que es lo que recuerdas Bella?-me pregunto Stefan acercándose a la cama y sentándose a mi lado -recuerdo que... estábamos en casa de Caroline, Damon y yo apunto de besarnos-al decir esto me sonroje inexplicablemente-cuando Caroline gritó, ustedes subieron a ver que pasaba aunque Matt se quedó con nosotras, después una tipa exactamente igual a Elena bajó, solo que tenía diferente ropa y el cabello ondulado, entonces Bonnie empezó susurrar algo que no entendí pero Katherine la aventó por la ventana y Elena corrió a ayudarla, y entonces dejó inconsciente a Matt, y me empezó a decir que me iba a matar y que yo la conocía, después llegaron ustedes y el otro vampiro, ustedes se quedaron peleando con ella y el otro vampiro me siguió a la cocina y entonces le enterré unos lápices pero se enojo y me empujó y atravesamos la ventana, pero yo tenia una estaca de un palo y se lo enterré en el estomago pero no estaba muerto y , y entonces ...-para esos momentos yo ya estaba sollozando, al darme cuenta de que había asesinado a alguien que no tenía la culpa de yo lo asesine...-comencé a llorar mientras Damon me abrazaba y Stefan se colocaba en mis rodillas consolándome-shhhhhhhhhh, bebe no fue tu culpa, era tu vida o la de el-me decía Stefan pero yo no lo escuchaba, era una asesina,¿que haría su familia?¿y si tenía hijos?-¿Bella sabes que siempre contaras con nosotros no?-me dijo Damon, gracias a dios lo sabía por eso estaba aquí.

-Si lo se gracias, gracias por todo-les contesté sollozando-siempre estaremos aquí para lo que necesites-me dijo Stefan,aunque lo apraciaba de verdad sentía que debía corresponderles de alguna manera, era mucho lo que estaban haciendo por mi, además Stefan era novio de Elena...Elena!-Stefan...-pregunté indecisa-Si?-me contestó el mirándome a los ojos-¿Elena intento asesinarme?-le pregunté, pude ver como su mirada se opacaba y como Damon se ponía tenso.

-me contestó el-fue Katherine, sólo que tomó posesión del cuerpo de Elena ,para que no sospecháramos ohhh-fue lo único que contesté me sentía feliz de que no hubiera sido Elena pero intrigada y lo cierto es que un poco asustada por que Katherine quisiera matarme-y...ya saben...ustedes son ...vampiros?-les pregunté ,pude sentir como los dos se tensaban inmediatamente-si-me respondió Damon-bien-fue lo único que respondí la verdad es que no me daban miedo, ya había tenido suficientes experiencias sobre naturales, por el resto de mi vida-eso es todo?-pregunto Damon incrédulo-no vas a ponerte a gritar o decir que nos alejemos de ti?-me pregunto -no-le conteste-tu siempre me sorprendes-me dijo Stefan con una sonrisa-y ya saben...¿duermen en ataúdes ¿pueden quemarse con el sol?¿y porque no les afecta el ajo?-les pregunte a lo que ellos solamente rieron-veras, tenemos algunas características humanas,podemos dormir,comer comida humana e incluso sentimos y podemos tener heridas, pero nos curamos extremadamente rápido,bebemos sangre y somos muy rápidos y fuertes, y no nos afecta el ajo por cierto-me dijo Damon con una sonrisa-pero nos quemamos con el sol y debilitamos con la verbena me dijo Stefan, con el sol? era una broma no, yo los había visto caminar como si nada por todo el pueblo-aunque no nos quemamos si llevamos estos anillos puestos, tienen mmmmm como decirte.. algo así como magia-me dijo Stefan al ver mi expresión de duda.

Muchas preguntas estaban resueltas ahora,pero la que más me intrigaba era¿Porque Katherine quería matarme? y si era cierto que me conocía ,¿también había conocido a los Salvatore?, y si era así lo averiguaría, al parecer Mystic Falls tenía más secretos de los que imaginaba, pero yo los descubriría tarde o temprano...

* * *

¿Que les pareció el capi de la semana?

a)Genial,fantastico lo ame

b)bueno pero quisiera hacerte algunas sugerencias

c)horrible :(

d) suprazos!

xfa dejen reviews y no me lanzen supras !

besoso Qori


	7. Chapter 7

Hola jejejejeje, como han estado ?, ya se perdon x no actualizar pronto pero sq no pude x la semana d examenes (x cierto reprobe matee :P)y dspuestube un PEQUEÑO problemita (por pequeño me ferfiero a uno ENORME! que hasta a un vampiro le daria miedo jeje )pro en fin aqui sta el siguiente capi disfrutenlooo -Qori

* * *

Empieza la aventura

POVBella

-..._con nadie y te prohíbo volver a escapar ¿entendiste Isabella? o te juro que te castigare hasta que tengas 40 años_-me dijo por enésima vez Charlie, porfin me había decidido a llamarlo y enfrentar esta situación de una buena vez, esperaba recibir un castigo bíblico por haber desaparecido los últimos mmmmm ¿3 días?, pero al parecer (y por primera vez en la vida) la suerte estaba de mi parte, ya que Charlie había tenido que salir esa misma noche, había ido a Forks(y de echo todavía no llegaba ya que se había ido en auto) pues al parecer Sue había tenido un problema, ja siempre supe que papá había estado enamorado de ella, aunque el nunca me lo dijera.

-nos vemos en una semana , te quiero Bella, cuidate-me dijo Charlie interrumpiendo mis pensamientos-claro, también te quiero papá- le contesté, creo que el era la única persona que me quedaba en el mundo.

O al menos cerca ya que Reneé seguía en Florida con Phil, y había decidido empezar una nueva vida adoptando a dos hermosos niños, Clarie y Jace, les deseaba suerte a los pobres para poder sobrevivir en esa casa, no había sabido casi nada de mis amigos en Forks sólo que Angela y Ben seguían con su relación mientras que Jessica y Mike ahora sólo eran amigos, de Jacob no sabía mucho y eso me inquietaba, hubiera preferido irme de Forks con todos los asuntos arreglados ,no quería perder su amistad ya que aunque fuera sólo por un tiempo el me había dado la mayoría de su tiempo y también había impedido que me convirtiera en zombie ,y bueno de ELLOS y en especial de EL no había sabido nada,al parecer había cumplido la promesa mejor de lo que esperaba...

-y bien ¿de cuanto es el castigo?-preguntó Damon no me había dado cuenta de que habían entrado en la habitación-¿Que?-pregunté-¿Por cuantos días te castigaron?-me aclaro Stefan

-Ahhhhhhhh-respondí comprendiendo-no no me castigaron,al parecer al fin la suerte esta de mi parte, mi padre salió esa misma noche hacia Forks y no me había podido llamar-agregé ante sus miradas interrogativas.

-Genial podemos buscar otra excusa para hacer que te castiguen a su regreso-dijo Damon con una sonrisa... la cual se le borró cuando le lanzé otro zapato, creo que le dejare un trauma con los zapatos.

-Bien voy a preparar el desayuno-dije mientras me paraba y buscaba mis zapatos (los cuales le había aventado a Damon cuando entró al cuarto)- no no no adonde cree que va señorita? - me pregunto Stefan sosteniendome de la cintura para regresarme a la cama.

-mmmmmm supongo que a preparar el desayuno no ? o ustedes ya comieron-les pregunte pensando que talvez solo tendría que prepararme a mi

-mmmm no creo que sea la mejor idea estar cocinando cuando acabas de ser apuñalada-me contesto Damon al tiempo que recibia una mirada de advertensia de parte de Stefan- lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que necesitas reposo para evitar que se te vuelva a abrir la herida-me aclaró Stefan-asi que te vas a quedar aquí mientras Damon va por tus cosas a tu casa-.

-Ehh?-pregunte-no pensamos dejarte sola en esa casa al alcanze de Katherine,asi que te vendrás a quedar aquí con nosotros¿cuando regresa tu padre?-me pregunto Stefan- mmm me parece que en unas dos semanas- le conteste ya que tardaria unos cuatro o cinco días en regresar más la semana que se quedaras aya.

-¿Y... donde me quedare ?- les pregunte imaginando tener que dormirme con alguno de ellos dos

- en la habitación en la que te quedaste la última vez... claro si quieres...-me dijo Damon moviendo las cejas sugestivamente, en ese momento ocurrió algo impresionante; me sonroje, mi cara se tiñó de un color carmín intenso algo que no sucedia desde hace mucho tiempo, para ser exactos desde que ELLOS se fueron maldije para mis adentros Damon no paraba de reir por mi cara, mientras salia por la puerta sacudiendose por la risa.

-Damon !-le grité-¿si?- pregunto el asomando la cabeza-¿ cambiaste de opinión tomatito?-dijo mientras se reía otra vez y se agachaba justo a tiempo para evitar un zapatazo que se estrello contra la pared justo donde hacia un segundo había estado su cara

- noooo -respondí captando la indirecta demasiado tarde

- solo quiero que me traigas únicamente las maletas moradas- le dije con una sonrisa , jajaja pobre TODAS las maletas eran moradaso aunque claro el no lo sabia ...aun

- descuida... tomatito- diablos si era rápido ahora el zapato le dió a la puerta, iba a terminar acomplejandome por salir con gente increíblemente rápida (claro era un vampiro).

-¿Y bien que quieres hacer?- me preguntó Stefan una vez que oimos como el auto de Damon se alejaba

-puedo bañarme ¿porfavor?-le dije haciendo un puchero tipo Alice

- claro la segunda puerta a la derecha-me respondió con una sonrisa, de esas que te deslumbran por cinco minutos y te dejan sin habla- ammm claroo gracias- le respondí una vez que me hube recuperado

- ooo Stefan te importa si me pongo algo tuyo ?-le pregunte- sólo mientras Damon llega con mis cosas- le aseguré

- claro -me respondio el mientras me daba una camisa suya, tome las cosas y me dirijí al baño.

Una vez en la ducha me tome mi tiempo para pensar en que aría para averiguar lo de la tumba, era muy extraño ademas ¿porque decía mi nombre exacto? considerando que eran vampiros y habían vivido ciento-no-se-que años tenían que saberlo, cuando termine me sequé y me puse la ropa interior y la camisa de Stefan, todavía olía a el, una mezcla indescriptible, en la que predominaba el aroma a pino, libre ,natural y puro como su alma, sali y me sequé el cabello, dejandolo ondularse en sus ondas naturales.

- Stefan ya terminé- le grite desde el baño- OK! Damon dejó tus maletas en tu habitación-me grito devuelta

-gracias!-le grité antes de entrar a la habitación.

Era la habitación en la que me había quedado la primera noche que estuve aquí, era de una gama que iba desde el morado hasta el lila, con muebles de caoba muy antiguos y elegantes, aunque los colores le daban un aspecto moderno seguía conservando un estilo propio de 1800, en conjunto la habitacion era linda y acogedora.

Mis maletas estaban en el centro de la habitación, aunque no me cambie ,me sentía muy a gusto con la camisa de Stefan, solo me puse unos shorts, ya que la camisa me llegaba a medio muslo, también acomode mis cosas, ya que iba a pasar un tiempo con los Salvatore, cuando termine decidí ir con Stefan a ayudarle con algo, iba pensando en esto cuando me di cuenta de que ya no me dolía la herida, de echo ya había sicatrizado, sólo se me tenían que caer los puntos, iba tan encimada en mis pensamientos que casi no me di cuenta de que entre a la habitación de Damon,era grande ,espaciosa y con tonos obscuros-la mayoría de ellos cafe- sin poder evitarlo me puse a curiosear en sus cajones, encontré varias fotos, muy viejas debo decir, en todas ellas se veía a un Damon muy apuesto, algunas con un traje de soldado, otras con trajes de 1800, hasta que vi las tres últimas fotografías, cuando oí que Damon entraba me volví asustada.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí?- me pregunto extrañado

-Ammmmm estaba buscando a Stefan, pensé que esta era su habitación- le respondí mientras me ruborizaba

-Su habitación es la que esta al lado de la tuya-me indico con el brazo-¿me estas corriendo?- le pregunte atónita es decir sabía que era algo rudo y grosero, pero jámas me había dicho algo así.

-No, pero si te quieres quedar a ver el show...-me contesto el mientras se empezaba a quietar la toalla y esta caía en el piso

-ok ya entendi- le dije mientras me salia de la habitación con las manos en los ojos, tratando de no imaginar cosas.

Regresé a mi habitacion ,eme sorprendía que Damon no hubiera notado que me había llevado las fotos, ya vería como devolverlas las guarde en mi maleta, pero al esconderlas la primera se cayó, en ella había un pequeño niño, de 8 años aproximadamente, se veia feliz y sonriente, usaba tambien otro de esos trajes de 1800 y algo,estaba sonriendo y se veia que le faltaba un diente el cual tenía en la mano, la volte y me quede sorprendida con lo que leí:

_Damon Salvatore_

_Verano de 1850, Mystic Falls, Virginia_

-Jajajajajajaja- no pudé evitar partirme de la risa, era tan gracioso y tierno a la vez,jajaja el gran Damon Salvatore sin su primer diente!

-¿De que te ries?-me pregunto Stefan entrando a la habitación, sin dejar de reirme le mostré la foto, segundos despues los dos estabamos en el suelo partiendonos de la risa, me dolia tanto el estomago que casi me hago pipi, Stefan estaba riendose tan fuerte que parecia que se estaba convulsionando, en ese momento entro Damon, confundido, eso sólo sirvió para que riéramos aun más.

-¿Que es tan gracioso?- nos preguntó, Stefan se incorporo y le enseño la foto,e hubiera gustado tener una camara, la cara de Damon era todo un poema

-Oh-oh- me dijo Stefan mientras me cargaba y salia por la puerta corriendo a una velocidad inimaginable, con Damon pisandonos los talones

-Isabella!, tendré mi venganza!-me gritó

Alparecer estaria muy ocupada estos días, mi estadía con los Salvatore prometía ser muy interesante.

* * *

Tarann!

Sisi ya lo se enserio milllllll milllones de perdones! , pero como ya les dije tuve muchos problemias, pero como siempre aquí esta el nuevo capi, s+olo porfavos no me ahorquen !

PERDON!

xfaaaa sigan dejando reviewsss prometo que el proximo capi no tardara tanto

P.D.: PERDON!


	8. Chapter 8

Heyy ! olaaa como estan? espero que esten super, aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo, perdon,predon mil perdones por la tardansa esque e tenido muchisisisisisisimassss cosas que hacer, y pues no se hoy me llego la inspiracion xfa dejenme reviews no soy nada sin reviews ! ammmm por cierto pronto llegara el dia en que Bella tendra que elegir

sigan la historia!

* * *

¿Día normal?

BPOV

-Mmmmmm-suspiró Damon con los ojos cerrados-esto esta buenísimo.

-Hubiera estado mejor si yo lo hubiera cocinado-le reproché, nos encontrábamos en el Grill (creo que tendría que acostumbrarme a venir aquí, al parecer era el único bar-restaurante que había en la ciudad, mierda al menos en Forks había más de uno) ya que ni Stefan ni el señor ''tu haces lo que yo diga quieras o no'' no me dejaron cocinar, definitivamente mi estancia en Mystic Falls no era lo que yo esperaba.

-Vamos no me vas a negar que la rubia numero 1 no sabe cocinar-me dijo Damon , yo sólo pusé los ojos en fin despues de que Damon terminó su sexto pastel nos levantamos

-Nose como te cabe tanta comida en ese estómago tuyo que tienes-le dijé mientras señalaba todos los platos

-y eso que no e terminado-en un susurro me dijo- todavía quiero el postre-su voz mas parecida a un ronroneo sensual que a otra cosa me erizó el vello de losbrazos

Cuando se suponía que le daría el dinero a la mesera nos preguntó señalando a la puerta-¿Saben correr?

Inmediatamente despues me cargo como un costal de papas en su hombro y salió como alma que lleva el diablo del local,Stefan todavía sin entender se quedó con la mesera, sólo hasta que ella comenzó a gritarnos para que le pagaramos él también salío corriendo detras de nosotros.

Maldito Damon! esta era su venganza ¿que se proponía que nos metieran a la cárcel por no pagar su estúpida comida?!, cuando llegamos a la esquina se detuvó y me dejo en el piso, yo con lo mareada que estaba me deje caer en el piso, mientras que el se reia a carcajada limpia,uffffffff la cabeza me daba vueltas.

-Idiota por que no nos dijiste que no llevavas dinero?-le recriminó Stefan

-Por que no llevabas tu?- le respondió Damon

-Por que no sabía que tu no llevabas si me hubieras...-le dijo Stefan enfadado, antes de que se saliera de control decidí interumpirlos

-Bueno, bueno, ya lo hecho esta hecho ,ahora solo esperemos que no venga una mesera loca a cobrarnos el menú del día de este cabezota-les dijé interrumpiendolos y señalando a Damon.

-Jaajajajaj mira cómo me rio-me contesto él mirandome seriamente en un intento de parecer enfadado aunque se le salia una pequeña sonrisita

-si si lo que sea sólo ayúdame a levantarme-le dijé

-Cómo ordene la señorita-me contestó el haciendo una reverencia bastante ríducula, para levantarme, que bueno que no viví en 1840 me dijé a mi misma mientras ponía los ojos en blanco, cuando llegamos a la casa me desplomé cansada en el sillon, no es que odiara caminar pero el Grill estaba realmente muy lejos de la casa de los Salvatore, deporntó senti como el sillon se hundía bajoe el peso de alguien que se sentaba a mi lado.

-¿Que acaso la señorita se cansó?- me pregunto Damon sonriendo angelicalmente, sólo pudé dedicarle una mirada glacial

-Bueno talves no me hubiera cansado si alguien hubiera usado sus místicos saltos de vampiro para llegar aquí-le dijé mientras el se tensaba, disfute tanto su cara de incomodidad ja! punto para Bella, el marcador iba Damon-1/ Bella-2 todavía no se acostumbraban a que hablara tan comodoamente de vampiros, y la verdad no entendia porque, tenía entendido que Bonnie, Elena, Tyler y muchos más sabían de su existencia...

-¿Quieren ver una película?-nos pregunto Stefan intentando romper con la tensión

-Seguro- le contesto Damon mientras se ponía de pie y desparecía a toda prisa por el pasillo, te salvaste de esta Salvatore...

-Claro vamos- le dijé a Stefan mientras le tomaba de la mano y subiamos las escaleras, Stefan se tensó ante mi contacto

-Perdón-le dije sonrojandome, soltandolo por su tension y lo cierto es que por la descarga electrica que sentí cuando nuestras masnos se tocaron

-no creí que te molestara-le informe con verguenza y auqnue me costara admitirlo con un poco de desilusión, no sabía porque esperaba que me respondiera de igual manera si el estaba con Elena, sólo que su mano se sentía tan bien junto con la mía como su hubieran estado hechas para encajar perfectamente la una en la otra

-No no te preocupes no me molesta es sólo que no estoy acostumbrado a tener contacto con humanos además de...-se calló en ese momento antes de decir el nombre de una persona que yo conocía muy bien, como si fuera a arruinar el momento

-¿Elena?-le pregunte un poco dolida-¿la quieres mucho no?- le pregunté mientras el asentía silenciosamente

-Me alegro se lo merece, espero que les vaya muy bien juntos- le dije mientras sonreia forzadamente, aunque me doliera en lo más profundo de mi alma

-Ya puse la película-nos dijo Damon ¿cuando había llegado?, internamente se lo agradecí

-Genial vamos-le dije a Stefan mientras me daba la vuelta y subía hacia su cuarto, el se quedó atras con Damon hablando entre susurros de quien sabe que,fuera lo que fuera no queria enterarme, asi que subí a la cama y me metí mientras la pelicula empezaba

-¿Cual es?- le pregunté a Damon cuando entró- Siempre a tu lado- me contesto ruborizandose-esque creí que te gustaria-awwwww se veía tan lindo nervioso, taratamudeando y pasandose la mano por el cabello, ademas de que esos jeans le quedaban bastante bien amoldandose a su cuerpo... Ok BASTA ISABELLA! me dije a mi misma, que te pasa?, primero con Stefan y luego con Damon?, Mystic Falls me iba a volver loca

-Yo pido la izquierda -dijo Damon mientras se subía a la cama del lado izquierdo, la pelicula comenzó y Stefan seguia parado en la puerta

-¿Que no vienes?- le pregunte señalando el espacio vacío a mi dercha-Claro- me contesto el mientras se acostaba ami lado, me sentía tan bientan querida, tan... completa

De repente Stefan y yo (que habiamos estado platicando de nuestros libros favoritos, increiblemente a el tambien le gustaba Cumbres Borrascosas) nos callamos al escuchar unos sollozos apagados que provenian de mi izquierda...¿Damon estaba llorando?!

-¿Que?- nos pregunto Damon mientras se secaba las lagrimas con la camiseta- no ves que se murio?!- nos pregunto enojado

-Jajajajajajaja- explotó Stefan-jajajajaja -lo acompañé ¿como era posible que Damon estuviera llorando con una pelicula?

-Oh ! ya veras-me contestó mientras me empezaba a hacer cosquillas-Jajajajaja Damon detente! jajajajaja... esp...espera! jajajaja- me reía yo mientras buscaba algo para pegarle a Damo, lo único que encontre fue el bowl de palomitas así que se lo lanzé, con tan mala suerte para el que cay+o totalmente volteado y todas las palomitas se desparramaron en su cabeza!

-Jajajajajajaj- exploté de la risa mientras Damon me empezaba a lanzar palomitas también, aunque Stefan llego a mi rescate y lo contraatacó lanzandol e otro bowl, y así empezo la operación "destruyamos la habitación de Stefan", Damon lanzaba todo lo que encontraba incluidos los diarios de Stefan, Stefan lanzaba todo lo de su ropero , mientras yo me refugiaba en su cama como si fuera un fuerte, sólo cuando se le acabaron los libros a Damon (que de por si eran millones )se rindió.

-Ya ya me rindo- gritó Damon alzando las manos y una camisa blanca de Stefan como si fuera una bandera de paz-Ja deberias ya que te superamos en número- le dijo Stefan mientras se dejaba caer e mi lado.

En ese momento sonó el timbre- YO abro !- grité bajandome de la cama antes de que uno de ellos lo hiciera, cuando llege a la entrada y abrí la puerta me que de congelada...

Era Elena, no tenía el cabello rizado...

era Katherine

antes de que pudiera evitarlo entro a la casa.

* * *

Chan chan cha channnnnnnnnnnnnn

yeiiii y aqui esta el capitulo! que tal les parecio? espero que les aya gustado sigan dejando reviews y porfa no dejen de seguir esta historia x culpa de la mala autora que no actualiza rápido,

espero que les haya gustado y otra vez perdon por el tiempo que tarde en actualizar este capi

Besoooss XOXOXO

Qori


	9. Chapter 9

PERDON, PERDON, PERDON , se que no meresco su perdon pero esque no he tenido tiempo por que me fui de viaje y pues no he tenido tiempo de actualizar, pero eso si empeze a redactar los capitulos asi que voy a tardar muchisimo menos en actualizar de aqui en adelante, bueno espero que les guste este capi, no se de repente me llego la inspiracion XD, asi que espore que les guste y aqui estaa...

* * *

Aclaraciones.

BPOV

Antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso para cerrarle la puerta en la cara Katherine entro a la casa y apartándome de la puerta con un empujo pregunto- o más bien demando-¿Donde están Damon y Stefan?

-¿Katherine que haces aquí?-le pregunte con la voz temblando a pesar de que me había prometido a mi misma no parecer débil frente a nadie _otra_ vez.

Katherine me miro como si me hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente,aunque rápidamente esa mirada se convirtió en una expresión de burla

-Jajajajaj, así que ya empiezas a delirar ¿eh?,¿Tan asustada estas?, aunque pensándolo bien tienes varias razones para tener miedo

-¿Que?- le respondí, o bien estaba tratando de confundirme o era la mujer más cínica del mundo, aunque a decir verdad no me sorprendería si era la segunda opción

-¿No me reconoces?

-...- la mire impasible intentando que mi rostro no mostrara emoción alguna, aunque por dentro estaba más que confundida, pero desde luego que no me iba a quedar parada como idiota mientras se burlaba de mi, así que adelante una mano hacia la puerta esperando poder cerrársela en la cara.

-¿Elena?¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto una voz que yo conocía muy bien, al instante sentí como una ola de clama se esparcía por toda la habitación, haciendo que mis músculos instintivamente se relajaran, la hermosa chica frente a mí miró a Stefan con una mirada que no supe comprender, una mirada que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo.

_Edward._

Al instante me arrepentí de haber siquiera pisado esta casa ,Elena miraba Stefan con adoración, miedo ,agonía y ... amor, su amor por el era tan palpable en la habitación que nadie hubiera jamás dudado que era verdadero, entonces me pregunte ¿que habría pasado entre ellos dos?¿Como es que un amor tan puro habia llegado a esto?

-Lo-lo siento Elena-le dije haciendo que su atención se trasladara hacía mí

-¿Por que?

-Te confundí con Katherine- le conteste sintiendo como mis mejillas se tornaban rojas al sentir todas las miradas fijarse en mí

Antes de que Elena pudiera contestarme Damon se adelantó-Descuida estas muy nerviosa, estos días han sido difíciles para ti y TODOS los entendemos-dijo remarcando la palabra "todos" al tiempo que fijaba la mirada en Elena

-Mmm, bueno ¿Quieres tomar algo?-le pregunté haciendo que todos las mirabas se fijaran en mi, unas muy diferentes a otras debo decir,Stefan me miraba con sorpresa y orgullo,Damon como si hubiera salido del manicomio y Elena con admiración aunque su mirada rápidamente se volvió algo que no supe -y la verdad es que no quise-descifrar, una mezcla de irritación,y desagrado con un brillo de sospecha... ¿de que? no lo se

-Seguro-respondió encaminádose a la sala para sentarse- Y bien.. ¿Que estaban haciendo?- ooooo así que era por eso, Woah, novia celosa, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, ella se veía tan no se... amable

-Viendo una película- le respondío Damon con burla

-¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?Puedo hacer más palomitas si quieres, tal vez puedas estar más tiempo con Stefan-le ofrecí regalándole un sonrisa, lo que menos me apetecía en estos momentos era llegar y hacer enemigas por malos entendidos, aunque no se ,se sintió raro decir eso.

-Gracias-me dijo regalándome una cálida sonrisa,la primera debo añadir desde que llegue aquí,-pero sólo vine a hablar un rato con Stefan- me dijo posando su mirada en el denuevo

...

...

...

-Hmmm-hmm- carraspeó Damon haciendo que todos le prestáramos atención, me había sumergido tanto en intentar descifrar las miradas que ello se daban que la habitación se había sumido en un profundo e incomodo silencio, la tensión era tan palpable que se podía cortar con un cuchillo

-Bueno nosotros los dejamos hablar a gusto-dijo Damon tomándome de la mano y conduciéndome hacia la puerta,su tacto de inmediato me altero, era la primera vez que me tomaba la mano(al menos intencionadamente)

- ¿A donde van?- pregunto Elena mirando detenidamente nuestras manos entrelazadas, ¡Válgame dios parecía mi mamá!

-Por ahí- fue lo único que contesto Damon antes de que me arrastrara fuera de la casa-Ponte el cinturón- me dijo mientras me subía al asiento del copiloto

-¿A donde vamos?- pregunte con curiosidad, no me gustaban las sorpresas

-A todas partes- me contesto él mientras aceleraba y salíamos disparados, fundiéndonos con la negrura de la noche...

* * *

Elena POV

La habitación quedo en silencio después de que se fueran, me quedé parada mirando a Stefan teniendo el cuidado de no demostrar ninguna emoción, el me miraba expectante y confundido esperando que le dijera algo.

-Y bien?- me pregunto ¿Como era posible que después de todo lo que habíamos pasando juntos me hiciera esto, no era idiota podía leer claramente las emociones que el demostraba cuando estaba cerca de Bella, el era... diferente, más abierto y feliz de lo que nunca había sido conmigo.

-Yo...- no pude más y explote llena de rabia y tristeza-¡¿Que carajos esta pasando contigo ?!- le grite asustandolo, yo nunca le había gritado , pero es que el ansia me estaba matando

-¿Que?- me pregunto el confundido

-¿Como que que?, Stefan yo te amo, hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos, compartiendo cosas y experiencias maravillosas, me dices que me amas y de pronto de un día para otro llega otra y te compartas distante y frió, sin nisiquiera voltearme a ver, sin preguntarme si estoy bien o si algo me preocupa, yo en cambio te pregunto por que me preocupo por ti y me importas-a este punto no aguanté más y me solté a llorar- pero ya no te comunicas conmigo, ya no nos vemos y cuando lo hacemos ya no eres el mismo, y perdón si estoy haciendo un espectáculo pero esque el ansia me esta matando y no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti- dije todo esto tan rápido que no se siquiera si me entendió, pero ahora me sentía más ligera, como si me hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Shhhh- me dijo el arrodillándose frente a mi para consolarme, en su mirada podía ver culpabilidad y tristeza, pero eso no era lo que yo quería, no quería atarlo a mi ,sólo quería que fuéramos felices como lo habíamos hecho hasta ahora,

-Elena, perdón-me dijo mirándome a los ojos- no me había dado cuenta del daño que te he estado haciendo, y tienes razón en ponerte así - me dijo levantándome del piso y secando mis lagrimas con su pulgar dulcemente.

-¿Quieres ir a fuera?- me solo pude asentir , la tormenta había pasado, era hora de la calma, nos encaminamos afuera, el abrazándome por detrás para que no tuviera frió, nos quedamos así, uno pegado al otro, mientras mirábamos las estrellas, una sonrisa se formo de pronto en mi rostro.

-¿Que?- me pregunto el al notarlo sonriéndome también

-Nada.. es sólo que mañana se cumple un año desde que te conocí- le conteste sonriendo

La sonrisa de Stefan se agrando, y separándose de mí se puso de rodillas y me preguntó- Elena Gilbert ¿me harías el honor de ir a la fiesta del cometa conmigo?

-Por supuesto que si- le conteste mientras el se levantaba y me abrazaba para después besarme ,sellando nuestra promesa.

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí una mujer envuelta en ropas costosas de marca terminaba de arreglarse, salió a la extrañamente fría noche de verano.

Después de caminar unas cuantas cuadras entro en el Grill el cual estaba con muy poca gente, ordeno una bebida y se sentó en la mesa más apartada de todo el lugar ,esperando.

Unas voces le llamaron la atención y desviando su vista se encontró con un hombre de mediana edad vestido de negro , con el cabello azabache y los ojos azul hielo, a su lado se encontraba una muchacha más joven, estatura media cabello castaño al igual que los ojos, ambos estaban riendo por alguna broma que el hombre acababa de decir.

La mujer sonrió desviando su vista,así que era cierto, poco tiempo después entro un hombre, alto, fuerte vestido completamente de negro... peligroso

Pidió una bebida y después de tomársela espero unos cuantos segundos, pago su cuenta y dejo un papel al lado del dinero, la mujer se levanto y antes de que alguien recogiera el dinero tomo el papel y con una sonrisa salio del lugar.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capi de hoy! espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que no tardare mucho en actualizar, espero que le haya gustado el capitulo de hoy!

¿Opor dios habra hecho Stefan la desicion correcta? y que opinan de Elena?, lamento si lleve su papel a uno de antagonista por lo que puse su punto de vista para que se dieran cuanta de que ella solo esta enamorada.

Como se dan cuenta la relacion entre Damon y Bella va avanzando a diferencia de la de Bella y Stefan, pero quisiera que me dejaran reviews para poder decidir que pareja va a ser, esta en sus manos yo no tendo corazón para dejar alguno de ellos solo :(

Espero que me dejen reviews !

Besos Qori x


End file.
